deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Justice
Angel Justice is the Ancient Deadly Alliance and the Greek Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. Chosen by the heavenly deity, the Angels of Justice will bring justice on those who did evil against the greater good and the innocents of the free world. Origins Sir Angel was a nameless noble Greek winged warrior who defended the small Greek village nearby the beautiful sky palace lived by a noble virtuous deity. Until one day, Sir Angel was attacked and killed by his arch-nemesis, Tanzra Devilwind and his six evil lieutenants, after he saw the dark clouds turn sky into red with bloody rain, terrorizing the innocent people and destroying the temples before he could save everyone. After Tanzra and his lieutenants ruled over the world, Sir Angel is resurrected as an angel. Sir Angel was awaken by his caretaker and retainers, Selina and Sara, and found himself inside the heavenly sky palace. He was told by them that he had been weakened by Tanzra's Chaos Aura and he must free the land from his reign of terror if he wants justice so he accept his task. As he prepared for his first task, he met his fellow angels, Lady Angela, Hector, Zephyr, Orestes, Daedalus and his son, Icarus. Together with his new allies, they descended into the land of Grecohill to cleanse evil from that land and defeated the leader of the monsters and free the land. Once the land is freed, they began to help the villagers as they rebuilt their homes while creating new ones, building the holy shrine, and building anything the people's needs such as farms, bakery, and barracks so the villagers can defend themselves while the angels are sealing the monsters' gates throughout the land until they discovered the sinkhole where the monsters and demons are mainly came from. There they discovered even more than just a sinkhole, there are monsters led by the Devil Minotaur King and stopped their evil curse from spreading into the village they've rebuilt. As the Devil Minotaur King is dead and sent back to the abyss, the land of Grecohill is freed from their curse. However, their task is not yet over as they continue to cleanse Tanzra's evil influences. The angels have liberated the land of Springpool from the clutches of the Devil Reptilians tribe and Zellpin Wolfen Clan; eradicated the evil cult of Sethatenkhamen in Oasisiana; extinguished the evil flames of Hellfire Wheel Cult in Akana; exterminated the evil Kalibra tribe in Ghandimana; and ending the terrible dark winter cold created by the evil Mermen occult and Darctica Dragon cult in Odinbürg. With every evil lieutenants of Tanzra are dead, the angels shifted to focus on Tanzra's Chaos Heim and his fortress called the Death Hawk and readied everything they got to battle the remaining followers of their dead cults and his personal army. On Chaos Heim, the angels bested the traps in the dark forests and reached the fortress gate then breached into the fortress with the power from the heavenly sky palace and fought their way to find Sir Angel's nemesis but not before they must defeat these resurrected six evil lieutenants standing in their way. As all six evil lieutenants are officially dead, Sir Angel confronted his arch-nemesis at the throne room. There he battled Tanzra alone and then they battled into the sky and it has become intensified when Sir Angel gets hit hard by his nemesis' deadly sword. But then suddenly, Sir Angel is miraculously rejuvenated and his Light Aura has been finally unlocked then used it against his nemesis as he sent him into the abyss which it was the Realm of No Return, ending the battle effectively and Tanzra's reign of terror is effectively over as the world is freed from his evil rule. The angels returned to the heavenly sky palace and celebrated their greatest victory. However, the battle between good and evil is not yet over as Sir Angel sensed that Tanzra will ever return from his imprisonment but that is for another time. Also, they noticed that people from the free world are no longer praying to the heavenly deity but they will pray again when the time comes if evil returns... In the 21st century, Sir Angels and his fellow angels foiled the Brotherhood of Chaos' terror plot in Athens and was aided by the UN-GDI which then afterwards they've joined the UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Sir Angel The noble leader of angelic group of justice. Sir Angel was a winged Greek warrior now an angel for the Heaven. He hunts the evil cults and pagan sects from around the world. He’s also called Heaven’s "Angel of Justice" while his enemies called him "the Angel of Death". Lady Angela Sir Angel's faithful companion and love interest. Lady Angela was a member of High Heaven Army during the battle against Tanzra Army in the land of Grecohill and she's the excellent sword fighter and archer. Selina One of their caretakers and retainers for the Angels and the twin sister of Sara. She is noble, kind, and strong-willed guardian and she will do anything to help and defend the people that need it the most. Sara One of their caretakers and retainers for the Angels and the twin sister of Selina. Sara is cheerful, kind, and noble like her sister but she is also courageous guardian filled with compassion and love. Her favorite hobby is reading poets and poem from books and philosophers. Hector He's the Angel of the East and the most powerful angel of the team. He's quite comfortable, calm, and noble warrior with respect and honor. He wields the Odachi (a Japanese Great Sword) hence he came from the east and he can slice his foes in half. Zephyr Zephyr is the Angel of the West and dual swordsman. He's a strong-willed warrior slaying evil monsters with his twin sword in one at a time. Orestes The Angel of the South born from the beautiful lush jungle island. Orestes was a blacksmith, creating weapons and forged with right proper bars and tools which he did in the past before becoming an angel. After becoming an angel, he created his own weapon from his old blacksmith hammer which he made into war-hammer he called the Swift Hammer of Justice. Daedalus An elderly Angel who was the greatest inventor and builder since Ancient Greece before he escaped from King Minos with his clumsy son, Icarus. Now an Angel, Daedalus is a little hot tempered old grumpy man, denying that he's too old for battling foes with his cane but he kept his memories of his greatest invention as well making new weapons to combat powerful enemies. Icarus The young overjoyed clumsy Angel who has many feathers on his wings. He's the son of grumpy Daedalus, who was always viewed as a troublemaking brat and a little thief. Icarus is collecting feathers from dead birds or enemy corpses to make his wings even bigger. Inspirations * Inspired from SNES game Actraiser. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients